


Guilt

by OMG_Bannana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Bannana/pseuds/OMG_Bannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley was guilty. Immensely guilty after all that happened. His brother had died because of him. He walked out on his family, and he hated himself for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions character death.

After Fred died, Percy was in ruins. He felt so guilty. Survivor's guilt probably. He felt that is was his fault his brother was dead, he had distracted him after all. His mother had pushed Fred out of the way when he came back. She didn't even acknowledge her middle child the last time she saw him alive.

And it made him feel even worse when everyone welcomed him back with open arms. Even George, when it was his, Percy's, fault that is best friend, co-worker, and twin was dead, gone.

And so much had changed. While Percy was gone, ignoring his family, sending his sweaters home, ignoring all of his mother's letters pleading him to come home, Ron was almost killed several times, by those ghastly brains and some poison, and Death Eaters as well. Ron and Hermione had finally started to go out, at long last, and he helped kill Voldemort.

His father was almost killed by that horrible snake. His mother felt the grief of her son ignoring her.

Bill had been attacked by a werewolf, and was mauled, but still managed to find true love and get married.

Charlie had come back from Romania, just to find out that the girl he was so obviously in love with, Nymphadora Tonks, was in love with someone else, who she married and had a child with. Charlie lost two people, his brother and the woman he was in love with, all in one foul swoop.

George and Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred… they had opened a highly successful business, and then he lost it all in a sense. I George was going to re-open his shop, Percy knew one thing, and one thing only. He was going to stand by him every step of the way.

Ginny had changed so much since when he had last seen her. She was far from being the giggly thirteen year old she was then. Now she was a battle-hardened, talented witch. She had as many scars as Ron did now a days, from the battles she had been in, and from when she was trying to protect the other students and rebel against the Carrows and Snape. And she too had found love. He had found this out the slightly less pleasant way. It was obvious that she cared about him deeply from her shouts when they all had thought that he was dead. But he had walked in on them in the Gryffindor common room several hours after the battle. Snogging for anyone to see. That had shocked him to say the least.

Even Hermione and Harry, who he thought of as siblings, had changed. Hermione had dropped out of school, something he never would have seen coming, and had a much tougher look about her than she did before. The innocent book worm muggleborn she was in first year had changed. She was now an experienced witch, and part of the Golden Trio who took down Voldemort. Harry seemed to have stepped into the responsibility of rallying the light side against Voldemort. He was tougher than ever, and he acted much older than his age. His eyes showed it all, he had they eyes of an old man, not a seventeen year old boy.

Percy sighed, putting his head on his hands that were resting on his knees, and made a silent vow.

He would never, ever, walk out on his family again. Even if it meant losing his job. His family was more important, something that the rest of them learnt years ago. And he swore that he would never miss another Christmas or Easter dinner again, or a Sunday Brunch, or a Birthday party or wedding.


End file.
